For many people, social media has become an integral part of their day-to-day lives. Users of social media often post parts of their daily lives to a variety of social platforms, such as social networks, microblogs, media sharing sites, collaboration sites, and the like. While most of these posts pertain to pedestrian aspects of the users' lives, sometimes users unknowingly post information that is confidential to an organization for which they work. In just the past few years, there have been several cases in which privacy of an organization has been compromised by either an employee or third party posting confidential or private information.
To prevent these breaches in privacy, many organizations implement preemptive measures, such as non-disclosure agreements (NDAs) or security education training and awareness (SETA) for employees. Most privacy breaches, however, are not intentional, but the result of human error on the part of an employee or a third party with access to private information. As such, some privacy breaches occur because no amount of training and education can address human error on the part of every employee or third party with private information. Further, due to the sheer volume of social media content generated on a daily basis, many breaches go undetected by an organization until the private information goes viral and is widely distributed across social media sites.